Julia's Diary
by theMymble
Summary: AU. . My name is Julia Diane Potter. I am fifteen years old and going into my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where my brother also goes, but a year above me. His name is James and quite frankly, he's a pain in the-
1. Introductions

_Tuesday 4:50pm_

Dear Diary,

I suppose I should start my introducing myself. Actually, that would be stupid; I'm the only one who's going to read this – unless my brother finds it of course. Oh well, I'm going to do it anyway, because I don't really know what else to start with. My name is Julia Diane Potter. I am fifteen years old and going into my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where my brother also goes, but a year above me. His name is James and quite frankly, he's a pain in the arse.

I mean neck.

Must remember not to swear. I made a bet with Sirius that I could go the whole holiday without doing it.

Actually, thinking about it, maybe it's not such a good idea to start a diary while Sirius is staying with us. I just won't write anything too personal. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

Sirius Black: James's best friend. He ran away from home last week, so Mum and Dad are letting him stay with us. It doesn't really make much difference; he's here most of the time in the holidays anyway. I suppose this time is different for him though, since he can't go back. I don't think he wants to go back anyway and I don't blame him. He doesn't talk about it in front of people but I've heard quite enough about the Black family to determine why he'd want to leave. When he arrived on the doorstep last Thursday he said "My Mother blasted me off the tapestry!" I'm not completely sure what tapestry it was but he seemed happy about it. I wonder how he feels about leaving his brother. They don't really interact at school except sometimes when there's a tense kind of standoff, but James said they used to get on. James also said that Sirius told him Regulus had joined the dark side. I don't know if that means he's become a proper Death Eater, but it seems likely considering the company he keeps. Ugh, it makes my skin crawl just thinking about them. Avery, Mulciber, even Snape, Lily Evans' best friend. Well, until he called her a mudblood a couple of months ago anyway. James told me exactly what happened of course – he tells me every single tiny thing to do with Lily Evans since he's completely in love with her. Too bad she hates him. I know I said he's a pain, but he's not so bad when it comes down to it, quite a good brother actually. I suppose he is quite a prat around her though. I see him around school, ruffling his hair and have to strongly resist the urge to wallop him and tell him to get a grip.

Sometimes I honestly don't get how James and Sirius have so many girls fawning over them (my friends included). If they could only see them in private sometimes…

Like Saturday for example. Uncle Paul was coming over and bringing our three and five year old cousins, so Mum had cooked these little cakes for them. Sirius and James came down as soon as they smelled baking of course. "They make my hand look massive don't they?" Sirius said, and then walked around pretending to be a giant and James shoved one in each of his cheeks. Idiots. Mum had better bake some more cakes for when Remus and Peter come next week. Not for Remus so much, although he does sometimes look like he needs feeding up, but Peter would eat a whole tray of those in about two bites probably.

That was mean of me.

I don't really like Peter that much though. It's so awkward if I'm ever left alone with him. I tried to talk to him a few times but all he wanted to know was where James was or when he was coming back. I gave up after a while.

Dad asked if I wanted any of my friends over during the holidays. Ha! With my brother and Sirius here? No chance. It's bad enough when we're at school, but imagine if they were actually in my house, with James and Sirius' bedrooms across the landing! I'll settle for owling them, thank you very much.

Anyway, I'm being called down to tea now so maybe I'll write in here later. Or maybe tomorrow. Or when something interesting enough happens to write about.

_9:20pm_

Dear diary,

Sirius found my diary. He said it was boring and made me pay him a galleon for writing arse, so the bet's over. He also told me off for calling him an idiot and asked which of my friends fancied him. I told him Deborah, Katie and Louise. He asked if any of those was the tall one with brown hair. I said "No," and he said "Then carry on keeping them away from me."

He didn't show any of it to James because he said he'd keep going on about me calling him "not so bad" and "a good brother" and it would get irritating. Then he said, "I'm going to tell Remus you're going to feed him up so the house elves can cook him for Christmas dinner." I wish he wouldn't snoop through my stuff.

Anyway, I dug out my Mokeskin pouch so now he won't be able to get it again, which means I can write whatever I want about anyone! I could even write that I _do_ want to eat Remus Lupin for Christmas dinner if I were so inclined.

I don't though.

**AN: This is something I did for a bit of fun, since I hadn't written anything in so long, and I wanted to see if I could write differently to how I normally do, so I decided to try a diary format. Obviously I'm not JK Rowling. I already have a few chapters written of this, so the first updates will be quite frequent, but after then probably not since I'm doing loads of exams and coursework in the next few months. But I hope you enjoyed it :) **


	2. Feeding Time

_Sunday 4:30pm_

The others got here before lunch today. Remus came first. I said, "Hello Remus," and he said, "Hullo Jules, how are you?"

Then Peter came a few minutes later. I said, "Hello Peter." He said, "Hi James, Sirius, Remus! I've been so bored at home without you lot and I've not been able to do a scrap of homework! Got anything to eat? I'm famished!"

Then all of them went in the kitchen, ate us out of house and home and went to play Quidditch in the back garden. I watched for a while from my bedroom window, and then got bored of watching James gloat. He usually asked me to practise with him when we were alone. I went down to the village instead and fed the ducks at the pond with what little bread we had left. I saw the strange boy who lived next to the park hanging around, watching me. I waved at him but he disappeared as soon as he knew I'd noticed him. It's been the ritual ever since I was five years old and saw him looking at me on the park through his window. Nowadays he's probably about 13/14 years old. I've never actually seen him with anyone else – no parents or friends or anything. He seems to just walk around by himself. Strange.

He's not here anymore. I'm sat on the bench by the bakery now. I think I can smell Lemon Drizzle Cake. I like that. Not as much as I like the stuff from wizarding shops though. I can't wait until we go to Diagon Alley next week. My stomach's just rumbled thinking about the ice cream parlour. Then there's Honeydukes in Hogsmeade and the trolley lady on the Hogwarts Express. I need to stop thinking about food. Change the subject…

I got an owl from Louise earlier as well. She said her baby brother was keeping her up all night with his crying but she always forgave him in the morning because he smiled at her and acted "so squishabley cute". I couldn't imagine having a younger brother or sister. Mum and Dad are older than most people's parents though I suppose. James and I are their angels, they tell us and they wouldn't want any more anyway.

I should go back to the house I suppose. Mum and Dad like me to be back before people start going in for the evening, with all the Death Eater attacks and me not being able to do magic and everything. I don't blame them, but sometimes I just like to get away from wizarding people. I like it when I know that I won't be known as a pureblood or blood traitor when I go out.


	3. Letters from school

_Wednesday 11:15am_

Dear Diary,

We got our letters from Hogwarts today. James got Quidditch Captain. I didn't get Prefect. James and Sirius congratulated me on this. Remus smiled at me kindly – he knew I actually had wanted to be one. I'd often asked him what it was like and what you had to do, because unlike James and Sirius, I knew he wouldn't mercilessly make fun of me for being a goody two-shoes. Because if there was one thing Remus Lupin was, it was kind.

And skinny.

I suppose it might have seemed weird that I wanted to be a prefect, since I did break the rules quite a lot. Not as much as the others, obviously, but I stayed out after curfew, went down to the kitchens or met up with people. I once snuck into one of the greenhouses and gave a whole sack of magical fertiliser to a bubotuber. That was messy. James was so proud of me.

I suppose it's not so bad though. I'll have plenty more time on my hands. Maybe I'll even try out for the Quidditch team. I've gotten quite good at it practising with James.

Imagine how embarrassed he'd be if I did terribly at the try out though.

Maybe I won't after all.

I might go out and practise now actually. The boys are holed up in James' room plotting something, as usual. It probably involves me. I've become too accustomed to care to be honest. If they find a way to get around the no-magic rule, that's when I'll start to worry.


	4. Love from Lily

_Thursday 4:12pm_

Dear Diary,

Lily Evans owled me today. I'm just going to stick the letter in here, it's only short.

_Dear Julie_

_I realise it might be strange that I'm owling you, since we haven't spoken much before. I also realise that I probably shouldn't be asking you for favours since we barely know each other as well, but I'm desperate – I'll beg if I really have to. Please tell your brother to stop sending me gifts and letters every day – not only is it completely unnecessary and quite unwanted, but I think your family owl is getting rather fed up with flying back and forth all the time. I would tell him myself, but actually I have already sent him several warning letters and all the gifts back (though I admit my Dad did eat a couple of the chocolate frogs) and he doesn't appear to be getting the message. _

_So if you could tell him that would be great. _

_Anyway, have a good rest of the summer! _

_Love, _

_Lily Evans_

_P.S. If Remus is there, send him my love!_

So, I did tell James, and showed him the letter myself, and he actually did stop sending things to her. But he did say, "At least I'm winning her Dad over."

And I gave Remus Lily's love. Not literally. I'm not even sure how I would do that. She does seem to be a very loving person though. I mean, she even put love on her letter to me, and we barely knew each other. Maybe it's just my brother she hates.


End file.
